


Proud

by HikariHM



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Pride fic pride fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM
Summary: Steven Stone, the only heir of Devon Corporation, who has had expectations put on him since the very day he was born… decides to come out to his father.
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Proud

He took a deep breath, sighing afterward.

"You know, Steven?" His father stretched his arms, then allowing his hands to fall by his sides, over the bench, carelessly. "I can't remember the last time I relaxed on the beach like this."

"Yeah, here in Mossdeep is nice to..." then again, he sighed. "Chill a little."

"You should take me out of work more often," at the very least the man was enjoying himself. "Seriously. I can't remember the last time we hung out like this, it even feels like it had been years now."

Because it indeed had been years, Steven replied mentally.

In the middle of his restless thoughts, Steven paid attention to the fact that Joseph was right and they didn’t spend much time together anymore; which was crazy, considering that they were the only close family each other had. And for a moment, Steven got distracted by the realization that, taking his father for granted like that was no good, and that he should be taking every chance he had to spend the time with him and talk and reach out to him while he could.

Chances like… this one.

And once more, Steven felt the pit in his stomach, reminding him of why they were there to talk in the very first place. So, he let the first conversation topic to die down while trying to find the words to express what he needed to.

He sighed again.

"So, Steven," Joseph called his name with a patient tone. "What do you want to talk about? You said it was important and actually I've been aching to know what this matter is all about."

The anguish grew on his chest, as he shifted uncomfortably in his place. Steven had genuinely believed that he was ready to confront his dad already, yet there he was, stopping right on his tracks when he was explicitly requested to talk.

Ah… Steven had not a single clue of why he was so scared. He was a grown man already, independent, this shouldn’t even come out as a big deal. Besides, his dad was a good man, all of his own politeness he learned it from him. Yet, Steven believed somewhat there was a possibility to disappoint his father, to make him mad. After all, he was his only child, and his confession would mean a burden to all of the plans Mr. Stone had for him.

Nonetheless, he had postponed the whole matter a lot already. It was the moment to talk. Wallace was worth the shot.

"Well... it's just that..." He could barely elaborate. "Um, I mean, like..."

"Yes?"

"It’s… Like..." His head was already dizzy in shame. "Ah!"

Joseph chuckled, not quite amused, instead, very puzzled.

"Just go ahead.”

"It's something... um... hard to say, to put it down in some way," Steven spoke lowly, as if words would come easier that way.

“Okay, maybe try giving me a hint?”

Steven took a deep breath, “you could say, I…”

Was he going to say it so simply, just like that?

“Yes, Steven?”

This was terrible.

“Steven-”

And he growled, pulling his hair back with his hands in a clear sign of desperation, "Dad, please, don't get angry at me," he pleaded, finally giving in to his worries.

"You did something I should be mad about?"

"Kind of? I'm not sure..."

"Let's see," the older man said softly, getting a little more serious. "What happened?"

The pressure on his chest grew unbearable as his mind got foggier and foggier. For a moment Steven believed his mouth wouldn’t be able to keep producing words anymore and that he would have to run away from the scene.

"I..." point of no return, it was now or never. Steven shook his head and clenched his fists. "I'm... I'm dating someone".

The incredulous expression on Joseph's face was priceless. He remained quiet for a few seconds, then, he began to laugh in a lighthearted way, placing a hand in his chest rather relieved; which only thrilled Steven further, because what he was going to say wouldn’t be relieving at all.

"For Arceus' sake!" Joseph shook his head. "Is that what this whole tension is about? That my son’s got a new partner?"

Now his heart was pounding so desperately against his ribs that Steven truly believed he’d had an arrest.

"I know it sounds like something stupid and trivial!" He replied loudly, even furiously, unable to put up with the shame anymore. "But this is a serious matter and I'm sure that when I give you the details you're going to be at the very least a bit disappointed, to not say upset, and-”

"Why would I be upset?" Joseph answered, simply yet incredulous. "Wallace is a good man, I like him very much actually, you should already know that."

Oh?

Oh.

Steven felt his jaw dropping off its place as he gasped in surprise and his cheeks began to turn bright red.

How was it even possible that his father knew altogether that his new partner was in fact a male, and not any male, but Wallace?

Joseph laughed again, however, that time a little more nervously.

"W-What?" Steven started to stammer now, not even being able to keep visual contact. "H-How d-did you know?"

"I'm your father, I know you from the very day you were born, how I wasn't supposed to notice something like this?"

Ditching the whole parent intuition thing, Steven hurried to ask, "was I that obvious?"

"Sort of," he even gestured it with the hand. "When you first introduced us I didn’t really think it could be more than a friendship. But, one day, it only took me to watch how you looked at him as mesmerized as if he was a precious gem, and see how you giggled at every small thing he said, and how you couldn’t keep your hands off him, to know that you were completely and absolutely lovestruck. And Wallace… well. He wasn’t being quite subtle there, either; he’d say something very flirtatious to you for it to fly right over your head.”

Steven growled, covering his face, “how ludicrous…”

“I can’t blame him though. You are such a handsome man, no wonder why everyone throws themselves at you, a contest idol like him included.”

“D-Dad!” Steven whined. “This is so embarrassing!”

Shrugging, he chuckled, “to be fair, I didn't imagine you were dating now, but I was instead anticipating this talk to happen. I knew it was a matter of time for you both to get together."

Steven shook his head, "don't you think I was trying to keep this as a secret to you. In fact, we started dating just a few weeks ago, but if I didn't tell you immediately after that happened was because-".

"It's fine," Joseph seemed to completely understand his reasons, that being why he allowed himself to cut off Steven’s furious rambling. "I imagine you were still trying to come to terms with that. Don’t worry, I get you.”

Steven felt shame again. This time for not being able to do this sooner.

"So, aren’t you mad?"

"Why should I be?"

Once more, he sighed, now straightening in his place to add more seriousness to his words, "well, because I think I like men after all. And if I’m gay for real, this will mean I won’t get a future Devon heir, and I’ll be putting us in trouble and-”

Joseph smiled indulgently, then, tilted his head, giving his son a loving look.

"Steven..." he sighed, "life's too short and unpredictable to even worry about those sorts of things in advance. I mean, you can have your life all planned, and all of a sudden, it takes an unexpected turn and everything changes".

Steven nodded.

"When I was around your age, I was achieving everything I'd ever planned; I was this successful CEO both my father and grandfather raised me to be, I was happily and publicly married and you were about to born. I had everything."

Ah, he knew where this was heading to.

"I had planned my life to be exactly like that, like my father and grandfather wanted it to be and how I thought it would always be.”

This time, Joseph snickered lightly at himself

“Then, I had to face the fact that the woman I thought was the right for me didn’t want to be my wife anymore, then realized that my success wasn’t enough to keep a family happily together, and I had to raise you all on my own," Joseph clasped his hands together next. "What I’m trying to say is that you can’t be sure of what’s going to happen in the future. So, don't get so worked out about something that hasn't happened yet. When your time comes, you, and perhaps even Wallace, would decide what to do. And I do trust you will decide wisely, I have no doubt of that."

Suddenly, he became aware of the way his heart was exaggeratedly pounding hard against his chest, a lump in his throat holding back any kind of response; for that, Steven felt his eyes getting wet as an overwhelming sense of relief and happiness took over him.

He was, in fact, deeply moved by his father's words of acceptance. And trying hard to not cry, Steven remained silent, and almost two minutes went by like that until the older Stone decided to speak again.

“Besides… I’m happy for you.”

“You are?”

“Yes. All these years I watched you getting in relationships almost out of obligation. At first, of course, I thought that it was because of how the divorce had affected you, and that you still hadn’t found the right woman to love.”

Looking back at it, it sounded so ludicrous now.

“I’ve always seen people throwing themselves at you, and you resignedly settling with someone. But it was such a nice change when I noticed you were actually chasing after Wallace, with your heart all on your sleeve…”

How did his dad even manage to make it sound so embarrassing? Or was it just that Steven was that awkward in general?

"So..." Joseph cleared his throat. "How Wallace is doing?".

Steven chuckled, starting to move his tense body just a little. "He's fine. Happy. And so I am."

His father hummed.

"Wallace is a nice man,” he concluded. “I mean, he is very strong, capable, caring, funny, talented-"

"Beautiful," Steven uttered solemnly, adding to his dad's former statement. And when he realized what he just said and noticed the amused look on the older man's face, he felt his cheeks blushing, flustered.

"Oh, god. I'm still not prepared for diabetes, Steven," Joseph joked, gaining a gasp from his now again restless son.

"D-Dad!" He was sure he would die from the embarrassment since it never was his intention to sound so cheesy about Wallace in front of this father of his who loved to make jokes whenever it was possible.

Once he stopped laughing, Joseph stated, "well, I would like to meet him one of these days."

"Dad, you already know him."

"Indeed I do, however, you hadn't introduced him as your boyfriend yet, but only as your best friend instead."

Discreetly, Steven rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he replied, "He'll be very glad to meet up with you. I'll be sure to tell you when we are free to hang out together."

His father nodded.

"Great," assuming the talk was already done, and to break any tension possibly remaining after that somehow awkward yet sweet conversation they shared, the man felt safe to bring up another topic. "Now, if my memory isn’t failing me, you told me that you've found a rare stone you wanted to show me."

Steven smiled for once.

"Yes. It's at my place".

"Shall we go then?"

He agreed, and once the both of them were standing, they remained quiet until the younger Stone broke the distance between them, wrapping his father in his arms, fervently, and of course, the embrace was immediately reciprocated.

"Thanks, Dad," Steven spoke softly, pure emotion in his voice.

"You are very welcome."

"This really means a lot to me. Just... thank you so, so much. I love you."

"You have nothing to thank me, Steven," At that moment, he sounded as moved as his son. Maybe that was the reason why he lightly kissed the top of Steven's forehead, the way he would when Steven was a kid. "You are my son, and for that, I will always love you, not only until you are old enough to make your own decisions and stop following my expectations. I love you the way you are and no matter what, it will always be like that."

“Dad…” was he about to cry? Yes, he was about to cry.

“I’m so proud of you, my boy. If it had been me going through this, damn, be sure I wouldn’t have been brave enough to go against the expectations put on me.”

“I can because I have an awesome dad like you.”

And of course, both laughed foolishly, Joseph running out of words too, unable to come up with one of his usual puns. This moment felt even holy, just a proof of the unconditional love going on between them, even if they didn’t spend much time with each other now.

And no word was spoken after that. Then, some seconds afterward they parted, only a little, however: all the way back home, Joseph wrapped an arm around Steven, holding him and patting his back and shoulder while they were walking all the way back home.

They spent the rest of the evening together, so casually, yet, it meaning the whole world to Steven; at first, he truly believed his father wasn't going to react well at him coming out so suddenly. Now, he was so thankful that, instead of falling apart, they grew even closer to each other. And so, silently, Steven made this promise that, he would try to reach out for his father more often. Growing up rather lonely didn’t mean he had to keep doing that way, that was one thing Wallace had taught him and that his dad was now reassuring him on.

Ah… How loved and accepted Steven felt. How great was to be truly in love with someone and be able to share that happiness with his loved ones.

And how much he admired his father. Hopefully, one day, he could truly aim to be half the wise and caring man Joseph was.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this fic has been in my files since December of 2018. This was like the third or fourth origin one-shot I ever wrote, but for one reason or another I never got the chance to post it, so I waited until it was pride month to proofread it (like, damn, this was a very early draft from when I first started to write in English) and post it!
> 
> This is partially based in my experience coming out to my mom back in 2014, being her the one to most likely "take me out" from the closet by saying she already knew I was bi and in love with one of my classmates hahaha and being very positive about it, saying she knew me and that it wasn't really a surprise, and that she would always love me how I am :) and that's what I tried to portray in here. I think that even if Joseph could be a bit old fashioned, he'd be supporting Steven because he knows an status and a corporation aren't in any way more important than his son's happiness.
> 
> All of this being said, happy pride month, y'all! Please be safe in these harsh times, and let's hope together that things will get better for everyone soon and that justice will be done.
> 
> Hoping you had liked this, I leave it here. Thanks for reading and see y'all until next time. (Prolly I'll be casually posting one-shots/drabbles in Tumblr so if you wanna check it out here's the [addy](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lightninghikari) ;) ) bye-bye!


End file.
